Season 1
Season 1, subtitled 'The First Year', is the first season of The Walking Dead by EDStudios. It is followed by Season 2. Plot Harry Edwards, a 16-year-old student from the British Isles, is on a trip of a lifetime with his friends to the USA. During their stay, they are invited to attend the Clarkson School in the city of Upswitch. Homesickness is settling in for everyone, as everyone over the age of eighteen starts to get sick. Then, one day, they all die. Then they get back up again. Then they start eating the surviving kids. Trapped within the school, Edwards and his friends, stuck in a world they do not know, must quickly learn how to survive a world where the dead now rule. Join the Clarkson Survivors on their desperate journey to survive in this cruel new world, a journey that tests them to their physical and mental limits. '' Synopsis'Around All Corners''' 'And So It Begins' A small group of British exchange students are living in the city of Upswitch, attending Clarkson High School. Less than a week into their trip, everyone over the age of eighteen succumbs to a mysterious disease, causing them to return as zombies. The group are left in the school by the military evacuation, and awaken to discover the world in ruins. Harry Edwards takes charge and together the group clear out the school's ground floor. 'Friend Or Foe' 4 months after the outbreak, the group have built up the school but are running low on food and other supplies due to the presence of several herds. Following an unsuccessful supply run, Jess reveals to Edwards that she is pregnant with Alex's baby. the group are confronted by two adult men, Matt and Kyle Mitchell. The group agree to trade some of their fuel and weapons in exchange for food from their farm. A small group heads to the Mitchell Family Farm, where they meet the family patriarch, Andre, and his daughter Lisa. The group agrees to check the farm's perimeter, where they attacked by bandits. The family reveals they made an agreement with the bandits: food for protection. Harry, James and Justinas head out with Matt and Kyle to counterattack, killing many of them. That night, the family are revealed to be cannibals, feeding on the flesh of children; they explain that they've managed to remain human as the flesh of children holds back the disease that created the walkers. The group manages to fight back, killing all of the family. The group burns down the farm and leave. 'A Long Road Ahead' A year after the outbreak and eight months after their encounter with the Mitchell Family, the group are arguing over whether they need to leave Upswitch for somewhere safer. Following a chaotic supply run in the city, Edwards discovers a herd heading for the school. Without enough time to set up their defenses, the group is forced to gather whatever supplies they can and leave the school; they lose Ashleigh and Daniel in the process. The broken group heads to Edwards' old house and take up residence. Two weeks later, Edwards orders that the group depart for somewhere safer, eventually deciding to head for a place that Justinas mentions: Greencole, a military facility located far to the north. They aim to commandeer a freight train to the city of Port Collier, whereupon they will find a boat and cross the lake to Greencole Valley. The group head north out of the city and are ambushed by the few remaining Chester Woods Bandits. 'Around All Corners' The group make their way into the city, searching for the port. 'All That Remains' The group are still trapped on the roof and plan to head down the fire escape, distracting the herd with the grenades they stole. They run to the manor and pick up Jess and Emma. Following a brief argument, the group make their way to the harbour, where they discover the boat has been sabotaged. They are attacked by Francis, revealed to have survived the fall of Hopeville. Francis sets fire to the boathouse, trapping the group inside, and a brutal battle between him and Edwards ensues. Episodes Credits Season 1/Starring|Starring Season 1/Also Starring|Also Starring Season 1/Co-Starring|Co-Starring Deaths * Mr Dawid (alive and zombified) * 'Ohio' * 'Texas' * Matt Mitchell (alive) * Lisa Mitchell (alive and zombified) * Andre Mitchell * Kyle Mitchell * Ashleigh * Daniel Cottingham * 'Washington' * Francis (alive) * 12 unnamed members of the FRS (4 alive, 8 zombified) * About 240 million people (confirmed fate) Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Life and Death